


In the Distance

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: SO MANY TAGS UGH, louie gets glasses-the fic, louie has his supportive friends and fam and that makes everything a whole lot easier, technically i could've said louie and everyone in short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Of course he had seen the signs. When Dewey had been able to read that poster and Louie had still not been able to even after squinting, he had understood what might have been the reason. Not that he had told anyone.He never wanted glasses, but the fates didn't agree.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Louie Duck & Gosalyn Mallard, Louie Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Louie Duck & Violet Sabrewing, Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	In the Distance

Of course he had seen the signs. When Dewey had been able to read that poster and Louie had still not been able to even after squinting, he had understood what might have been the reason. Not that he had told anyone.

“Lad keep up! See that black building in between those trees? We have to go there!” Scrooge had shouted, pointing his cane in that direction. _Stupid eyes that can’t tell what is a building and what is a tree,_ he had mumbled, kicking a rock that probably ended up spraining his foot.

“Louie, lad, are you feeling okay today?”

“Yes, Uncle Scrooge.”

“You can wait with Launchpad if you want a break, I think we can manage for a day.”

“No, Uncle Scrooge, I’m fine. Let’s just get the treasure already.”

.

He had tried to hide it. Oh, he had tried to hide it _so much_. No-one in his family had them except for his absolutely ancient billionaire uncle. He was not going to be the second one.

Curse Huey’s ‘Junior Woodchuck Priority’ of annual appointments.

“He has myopia.”

“Huh?”

“He can’t see things that are far away,” the optometrist said, passing the result sheet across the table to Donald.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a mistake. Let’s go home, done? Done,” Louie had said the statement a little too fast for it to be the truth, and tried to drag his mom and uncle out of the room. He couldn’t risk this.

If only his uncle hadn’t read right through him.

“Louie, how long have you known this?”

“I didn’t know!” he squeaked, standing behind Della as if she were some sort of a defense. That just made Della suspicious too.

“ _How. Long_.” His uncle’s voice was stern, and Louie closed in on himself a bit.

“Around 5 months.”

“Louie, honey, why didn’t you tell us?” His mom’s tone was much softer than Donald’s, and just made him feel guiltier.

“Glasses are weird.” He quickly wiped away a tear, because _of course_ this wasn’t a matter to cry for. His voice broke several times, but he explained his list of reasons, hoping they were actual reasons and not excuses.

There was a brief silence as he finished. Louie was about to convince himself that he had done something terribly wrong just as his mom spread out her arms for a hug. “Lou, come here.”

He ran into her arms, and sobbed into his mother’s shirt. Honestly speaking, he didn’t know why he was crying, and years later he’d probably dismiss this as a horribly embarrassing event. It was probably because of the fright and guilt.

“Hey, you’re a strong kid, okay? You’ll feel normal again soon.” His uncle spoke slowly as he ruffled his hair fondly, and there was an air of experience about him.

“Don, braces aren’t glasses. Glasses last forever,” his mom spoke, serious yet with a different undertone. Louie immediately caught onto what she was trying to say.

“Uncle Donald, you had braces?”

“Shh, he won’t talk about it. It’s _embarrassing_ ,” Della laughed, patting Louie on the head because she had definitely wanted this conversation to start. “I’ll show you some pictures later.”

Donald grumbled, folding his arms in annoyance. “Shut up, Dumbella.” That statement only made the other two laugh more than they already were.

“Now if you wouldn’t mind, I have more patients waiting.” The optometrist finally said, waiting at the door with the prescriptions in hand.

If Della and Louie hadn’t stopped Donald, he would have caused _quite_ the commotion indeed.

.

It had taken them a while, but they managed to find a suitable frame that didn’t slip off and suited him. They would collect them later, and Louie felt his stomach churn in nervousness.

Huey and Dewey had left earlier with Mrs. Beakley and Webby, so he still had to break out the news to them. He internally cursed himself, not knowing why he was so anxious in the first place. They were just a pair of glasses! So many kids of his age or even younger than him got them, so how was this any different?

Holding onto his mother’s hand, he slowly opened the front door.

He was met by a grumpy Dewey, whose face immediately brightened as soon as he saw him. “Hey Lou’s back! I’m taking dibs on him!” Dewey shouted to no-one in particular.

“Okay, so we’re playing ‘Spies in Hiding’ and you, Gos and Webbs are on my team,” Dewey spoke quickly, dragging Louie by the hand. Louie could faintly hear the opposition team shouting in disagreement in the other room, and his frown was immediately replaced by a sly grin.

The news could wait, because right now- Louie Duck had a game to win.

* * *

“So, why did the doctor tell you to stay behind?” Webby asked, still a little jumpy from winning the match.

_Oh, shoot._

They had been so caught up in the game that he had completely forgotten to tell them.

“Yeah, Louie, you never told us,” Dewey said curiously. He was sprawled out on the sofa, his hand reaching out to ruffle Louie’s hair. It wasn’t exactly how the youngest triplet had imagined this conversation to be like.

His eyes met Huey’s in a state of nervousness, and Huey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The green-coded triplet was inclined to believe his oldest brother already knew.

“I-I’m getting glasses.” He shut his eyes, waiting to be made fun of.

“Really? That’s so cool!”

“Wait what?” He was _not_ expecting that.

“I’ve always wanted glasses, you know, but my grandfather always told me they’ll strike you when you don’t want them.” Gosalyn sounded genuine, and Louie nodded at her even if he didn’t know _why_ anyone would want a pair of lenses on their face.

“And while I don’t approve of you getting them, I will be there to support you. Just, don’t let their power grow too much, okay?” Huey said in his most-responsible-big-brother tone.

“You’ll get used to them. And welcome to the club.”

“Wait, wait, Vi you have glasses? And you didn’t tell us?”

“The topic never came up. Besides, I rarely use them since the power of my lenses is quite low.”

“Oh... wow.”

“For goodness’ sake Lou take that confused frown off your face. We’re all gonna get glasses someday,” Dewey slapped him on the back, and Huey nodded in agreement. “Except BOYD, of course. He has self-adjusting lenses.”

“I can adjust my lenses so I get glasses too, if that would make you more comfortable.” BOYD told him, chirpy as ever.

Louie laughed and told him it wasn’t necessary. _Oh, the things people do for friends._

“Now enough with the sap,” mocked Lena finally, casually leaning against a wall. Everyone turned towards her at once. “Do you have a pic of the frames, Hoodie?”

“Hey that’s my line!”

“ _Hoo boy_ _I took the green kid’s line_.” Louie glared at her.

“That was the worst imitation I’ve heard of me yet- second to Huey’s, that is. No offense, Huey!”

“Full taken!”

The group broke out into peals of laughter, and Louie showed them the picture of him wearing the frame of his soon-to-be glasses.

“The lenses are fake here, but I’ll be getting the real ones soon.”

“Dude, you look like an anime character with such small lenses. Suits you though.”

“Thanks Lena. I guess.”

“Ooh can I get glasses too?”

“Absolutely not, Dewford.” Louie suppressed a laugh as he spoke.

“Then how come you do, _Llewellyn_?”

“Just because.”

“You _do_ realise that’s just as vague as Uncle Donald’s answers.” Huey had a point there, but Louie just shrugged in response. 

“And Violet, could I know how you maintain yours? Just in case Louie doesn’t maintain his and I’ll need to do his work because he’ll be grounded after releasing four ghosts into the mortal realm to do his chores.”

“That’s... oddly specific. But yes, Hubert, I can show you how to do it with mine, though the frame of his glasses will be a lot easier to clean. I would’ve had rectangular glasses as well but Papa said the point ones suited me more.”

“They’re called cat-eyes, Vi,” Lena said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

“I prefer calling them point frames.”

“But I could wear my cat-eye sunglasses! Then we’d match!”

“No thank you Webbigail. But I appreciate the thought.”

Excited chatter turned into exhaustion, and soon they were huddled in a pile, watching a movie with popcorn scattered over the sofa and on the floor. Sure, they would be told to clean up later, but it was worth it.

.

And as Louie sat in the middle, the images of the characters on-screen moving across his line of vision, he figured having a pair of lens on his face wouldn’t be as bad as he thought either.

He’d have his friends and family to help him, and it would be okay.


End file.
